Who's Afraid of the Wolf?
by The Elusive Cryptic
Summary: Derek finds a little girl after his first full shift as alpha. While they try to find her family, Derek grows protective of her. When they find out who she is, will he be able to let her go, or keep her as his new beta?
1. Chapter 1

So, I decided to write another story. This idea was stuck in my head one night and wouldn't go away.

This is a short start, but I think the other chapters are longer. I don't word count on my documents.

Hope you like.

* * *

**Who's Afraid of the Wolf?**

**Chapter One: Girl in Red**

Derek woke up in the woods. The light shone brightly in his face and he covered his eyes. He could hear the birds chirping, the squirrels and such scurry around, making the leaves fall apart underneath them. Sun rays were broken into separate spotlights shining onto an array of perfectly green grass, summer flowers of white and lavender and a ladybug jumping from branch to branch.

Another heartbeat sounded through the trees. It was fast and terrified and the scent of the person or animal was hard to decipher through the flowers and dirt.

He remembered he had no clothes after his first full shift into the alpha and looked down to check anyways. A red coat covered him from hip to knee. It was soft and obviously cotton. Little black buttons were arranged into a straight line and looked to belong to someone very small.

Derek sat up and tilted his head around.

A branch broke. Something dragged across tree bark. His gaze snapped over to a specific tree. It was a thick trunk that could easily conceal someone.

And that someone peeked around the tree.

It was a girl. She looked no older than seven or eight. She had dirty blonde hair that reached just over her shoulders, a pouty mouth and a little stub nose. Her little hands had fingernails that had been bitten short. Her eyes were a light hazel that were wide with curiosity and fear.

Derek kept the coat over him and stood up. He slowly inched his way over to the tree, careful not to scare her.

"Is this your coat?" He asked, not daring to remove it.

She nodded and crept out a little further. She wore a white dress and little red shoes.

"What's your name?" Derek knelt down in front of the tree.

The girl moved back a little and he steadied himself by putting his free hand on the tree.

"My name's Derek." He told her.

It seemed to gain a little of her trust as she came out from behind the tree.

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Ruby."

"Ruby," Derek confirmed. "Are you with anybody?"

Derek had trust issues and knew some people would go low enough to recruit a seven-year-old for a trap.

But Ruby shook her head and looked down at her coat. "Do you have any clothes?"

"Not at the moment." He mumbled. "Do you have anyone to go to?"

Ruby gave him a confused look and answered, "I went to you."

"Me?" Derek asked. "What do you mean?"

"I went to you." Ruby gave him a little puppy-dog look, jutting out her pretty mouth and widening her eyes.

Derek tried to think over how on earth that would ever make sense and said, "Come on, I'll get you home."

Ruby nodded and began to follow him as he began to sniff out his way back to his house. Derek could faintly smell the ashes and his heart ached at the memory.

The coat must not have reached completely around him because Ruby said, "Don't worry, I didn't look there."

Derek sighed and looked down as Ruby grabbed his hand that was so big compared to her little one. He almost snatched it away, but she huddled closer to him and held on tighter.

He let her hold on.

* * *

_Roses are red, _

_violets are blue_

_All is ask,_

_ is a simple review._


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies because this is really short and just in case there's any OOC on the characters.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Visceral**

Derek pulled the T-shirt over his head and listened intently to downstairs.

"So, how old are you?" He heard Isaac ask.

Derek could hear the little huff of breath from Isaac a while later when Ruby didn't answer.

He threw on his jacket and leapt down the steps, landing quieter than a mouse at the bottom. He walked in to see Isaac lounging in a burnt chair and Ruby huddled up on the couch that had no legs left to lift it. Derek leaned against the threshold and looked over at Ruby, who was playing with a loose thread on her dress. She looked up at him with her wide, innocent eyes. He sighed and looked over at Isaac, who had his head tilted back with his arm hanging over his eyes. Isaac peeked out from underneath his sleeve and asked, "How did you find her again?"

"I don't know," Derek told him. He gave a pointed look over to Ruby, "How did I find you?"

She shrugged her shoulder at his attempt to get her to talk. Derek sighed again. She hadn't said a word since she'd seen Isaac.

Derek sat on the couch closer to her. "You don't have to be scared of Isaac."

Ruby scooted closer to the edge and buried her head in her arms. Derek looked over to Isaac, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked her. Ruby looked up and nodded. "What do you want? We have some bars."

Ruby gave him a confused look and he said, "Granola bars. Blueberry."

She sat up a little straighter and nodded again.

Derek looked to Isaac and Isaac got up to get the granola bars.

When he was gone, Derek asked, "How old are you, Ruby?"

Ruby sat closer to him and answered quietly, "Six."

"Do you have any parents? Someone you belong to?"

Ruby waited a few seconds to think before shaking her head. "No. Do you belong to anyone?"

Derek looked down and said, "Not anymore."

Ruby sat a little closer to him and asked, "Do you have my coat?"

"Yes, I do. But I'll wash it first, alright?" He told her.

Ruby nodded and Isaac decided to come in and hand her a granola bar. She sunk into Derek's side and he took the granola bar for her. He unwrapped it halfway and held it to her. She looked at it catiously before taking a big bite out of it.

Derek started to get up and Ruby grabbed his shirt. He took her hand away gently and said, "I'll just talk to Isaac and be right back, okay?"

Ruby sat down again and ate her granola bar. It tasted good and was almost the first thing she'd eaten in quite a long time.

About a day to Ruby was considered very threatening to her health. Her mommy told her she should eat so she could be big and strong.

Ruby sniffled at the thought of her mommy.

She tried to listen in on what the wolves were discussing, but they were talking too quietly.

When they came back in, Ruby took another bite of her granola bar as to not look suspicious.

Derek sat by her again and she snuggled in closer. His scent was nice and welcoming. It wasn't like Isaac's was bad but it wasn't as welcoming to her.

Derek looked down at Ruby. She was tucked into his side again and he thought about pushing her back a bit, but it felt nice to be wanted again. So he let her stay by him.

Her little body was warm, but Derek could feel her shivering slightly underneath him.

"Cold?" Derek asked. Ruby nodded and held out the wrapper. Derek threw it in the little bin by the door like a basketball and shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around her like a blanket.

Ruby put her tiny arms through the sleeves and balled up the other half of the sleeve in her palms, zipping it up and burying her face in his soft, cotton shirt. Derek hesitantly wrapped his arm around her.

She'd been in his sight only a few hours and he felt protective of her. He decided it was because of his alpha-instincts.

A few minutes later, he heard her little puffs of breath and her steady heartbeat.

"What do we do with her?" Isaac asked. "Erica and Boyd are gonna freak when they see a six-year-old in here."

Derek looked over at Isaac. They both spoke in hushed tones as they discussed it.

"I guess we keep her here until we find out who she belongs to." Derek said.

Isaac nodded, "We could ask Stiles to do a search for missing kids. His dad's gotta have it somewhere."

Derek noticed how Isaac's tone barely went down an octave as he said the word "Dad". He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy, but quickly shoved it away.

They had other things to worry about.

"Ask him tomorrow at school," Derek told him. "I'll ask her last name when she wakes up."

Isaac nodded, "Where did I put those bars?" He stood up and began to sniff them out again.

Derek looked down at Ruby again.

He'd have to trust his gut on this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Decided you guys deserved another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Washing More Than Red Coats**

"He found a kid?" Scott asked.

"How?" Stiles butted in. "He didn't kidnap anybody did he?"

Isaac shook his head.

"So, what do we need to do again?" Stiles asked.

"Derek wants to know where she came from. He doesn't trust the cops very much."

Stiles tilted his head to the side and smiled sarcastically, "Way to flatter yourself into it, Isaac."

Isaac rolled his eyes and said, "Will you just look up the name Ruby Stark."

"Maybe she's related to Tony Stark!" Stiles piped up. "Iron Man."

This time, even Scott rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then." Stiles comfirmed. "Ruby Stark. Missing kids, right?"

"Right." Isaac said.

"So what is she? Like, six?" Scott asked. "What was she doing in the woods? By _Derek_?"

"I don't know. She's...vague. She hates me or something. She only talks to Derek."

"Usually no one wants to talk to Derek," Stiles teased.

"Maybe that's why he likes her so much," Isaac said.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt her." Scott warned.

"Why would Derek hurt a six-year-old?" Isaac asked, seemingly offended.

Scott had to remember if Derek wasn't his alpha, he was Isaac's. He always thought that Derek was a version of a _good_ father-figure to Isaac and that's why he defended him. Though, he wasn't entirely sure and knew enough not to ask Isaac.

"Okay," Stiles said, "I'll look after school."

"Thanks," Isaac murmured just as the bell rang.

They began to their separate classes with a sigh.

.

Lydia sat in algebra, dozing off from the lesson.

When would they learn something harder?

Allison sat on the other side of the room, staring at the board with concentration. Lydia worried about her sometimes.

Allison had become distant over the summer and had hardly spoken to anyone at school. Classes and home were her main schedule.

When the bell rang, Lydia got up and clicked her way to Allison on her pointy heels. Because, Lydia knew, heels flattered her calves.

She flipped her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder and walked next to the brunette.

"We should go shopping," Lydia said.

Allison knew it wasn't a request, but a simple order. But she shook her head.

"I can't." She told her friend quietly.

Lydia pursed her lips, "Allison, you haven't been out in months and let's face it, you owe me."

Allison looked over to Lydia, who was giving her best 'You-know-I'm-right' smile. She sighed.

"Lydia, I can't." Allison told her. "I have lessons with my dad."

Lydia rolled her eyes at the 'family' excuse again.

Alison needed to wash herself clean of last year. Lydia had been doing better since Jackson had gone.

"You should ask Stiles," Allison said. She gave Lydia a small smile and left.

Lydia could tell when someone was having guilt issues.

And Allison's levels of guilt were pessimal.

.

Derek led Ruby into the laundromat and took out two quarters. He tossed the red coat in one of the exiguous washers.

"How long will this take?" Ruby asked, sitting on one of the chairs.

"I don't know," Derek admitted. He'd always lost track of time. He'd just sat there until the clothes were done.

Ruby nodded and sank into the chair. She looked at the magazines and newspapers, though she couldn't read. After staring at the pictures for a few minutes, she asked, "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Derek asked. He'd been enjoying his peace.

Ruby nodded. "My mommy always got me ice cream when we came to the clothes-washer shop."

She gave him the magical puppy-dog eyes again and he sighed.

"Fine."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she jumped into Derek's lap, wrapping her arms around him like a python.

Derek groaned when she landed on his lap roughly and he gingerly patted her back.

She crawled off his lap and grabbed his hand again. She let him lead her out the door and down to the Camaro.

"Do I have to sit in back again?" She asked, not quite in a whining matter.

"Unless you want to get pulled over." Derek answered, unlocking the doors.

Ruby sighed loudly and slinked into the backseat, buckling in and sitting with her hands in her lap.

The short ride to the Dairy Queen was quiet until they ordered.

"Strawberry!" Was Ruby's quick reply.

"Vanilla," Derek mumbled, setting down the money.

Derek watched and was very amused by the way she got ice cream all over her chin.

"Here," he slid over a couple of napkins and she dragged the napkin over her face, hardly getting anything off.

When she finished, Derek sighed when he saw even _more_ ice cream on her face.

He wet the napkin in the restroom and started to get the leftovers off her mouth.

Derek pulled back when he realized what he was doing. He was getting to close. Too involved. She wasn't his kid and she'd be leaving soon anyways.

He would try and spare himself the pity.

"Ruby?" He asked. "Where are your parents?"

Ruby's lip jut out and her eyes got big and watery.

"They said my mommy's with the angels," she blubbered.

Derek sighed and grabbed her hand again. "Let's go get your coat."

It was quiet for a while after Ruby put on her coat. She'd grinned at Derek and said it was warm and fluffy.

Ruby had begun to doze off in the backseat again. But before she fell asleep she'd mumbled, "Thank you for the ice cream."

She saw a little smile in the rearview mirror before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who got up another bloody chapter? :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Seeking Out Refuge**

Stiles snatched an apple from the table and sat down beside his father, who was filing through his work.

"So-o-o," Stiles began. "Anything new?"

"No," His father answered, giving him the 'you-can't-know-my-police-cases' look.

"Alright!" Stiles said, lightly punching his dad's shoulder. "What about missing kids?"

"Stiles," Mr. Stilinski groaned, "Why do you want to know about missing kids? Did you kidnap any?"

"What!" Stiles put a hand over his chest dramatically. "Why must you doubt me? I'm just curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat." The Sheriff told him.

"I'm more of a dog person-"

"Stiles!"

"We have no names yet, thank God." Mr. Stilinski said. "Well, in Beacon Hills, anyways."

Stiles nodded. "Just wondering."

He escaped up the stairs and collasped on his bed, dialing Derek's number.

The dog had finally gotten a cellphone.

"Nothing's come up in Beacon Hills, yet."

"Alright," Derek answered gruffly. "Keep an eye out."

With those last words, the conversation was over and Stiles was left glaring at his phone.

"You don't know how to finish a conversation!" He told the phone, fully knowing that Derek couldn't hear him.

He tossed the phone on his bed and closed his eyes.

.

Derek was sitting on the couch and looking through books.

They were his dad's journals on instructions of training. Derek had never really finished, so he read them for his betas.

Ruby was playing a game on his phone. It was Angry Birds or something close to it.

Boyd and Erica had come to the house from school just a few minutes later and spotted the little girl.

Derek looked over at them and saw them wide-eyed. Obviously, Isaac hadn't said anything to them yet.

"Who's your visitor?" Erica asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Boyd sat down in another chair and looked to Derek expectantly.

"This is Ruby." Derek told them, setting the book down and standing up.

Ruby looked up at him and then over to Boyd and Erica.

"Ruby, this is Boyd," he gestured to the teen sitting in the chair and then to the young blonde. "And Erica."

Ruby looked back over to Derek. He looked down at her and patted her shoulder.

"You don't talk much?" Boyd asked her. She looked over at him and shrugged.

He gave a small smile and she smiled back, seemingly relaxed.

Boyd had a naturally relaxing presence in the room. Erica smiled at the little girl, too.

"Ruby. I like it," she said. Ruby shrugged to her and looked over to Derek, who was rummaging through the books again.

"Just play your game, again," he told her. Ruby pouted, but went back to the flying birds.

"Derek," Erica snapped. He looked over to her. She mouthed, "Where did you get her?"

He rolled his eyes and walked closer to them, explaining.

"Is she missing?" Boyd asked.

"Stiles hasn't found anything." Derek answered. "I still have no idea where she came from."

"She obviously likes you." Erica stated. "Do you by chance have a kid you don't yet know about?"

Derek knew she was teasing, but glared and mumbled, "Hope not."

"What if she's looking for an alpha?" Boyd suggested. "She said she came to you. You _are_ an alpha. What if she's like us?"

Derek looked back at her.

Boyd was full of ideas, the little pup.

"Maybe," Derek admitted.

"You have to get her some new clothes." Erica said. "And a bath, look at her."

Derek looked back and saw that her hair was getting greasy and the hem of her dress was hanging by a thread and had grass stains and some of the strawberry ice cream from before.

"Right." Derek dug out his wallet and handed Erica a wad of twenties. "Go buy her some clothes."

"Me?" Erica asked.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Derek responded.

Erica rolled her eyes. "I suppose you want me to give her a bath, too."

Derek gave her the alpha look.

"Fine, whatever." Erica muttered. "At least she's cute."

Derek followed Erica out and sat by Ruby. She smiled up at him.

"Erica is going to take you out to buy you a new dress, okay? And you're going to take a bath."

Ruby pouted. "No."

"Ruby," Derek warned her. She groaned and collasped onto the couch, mumbling, "Fi-ine."

"Be back before dark." Derek warned.

Erica shrugged and said, "Come on, kid. We can do your hair."

Ruby sat up and sighed as Erica held out her hand.

Derek gave her a questioning look.

"You expect me to tow a six-year-old to the mall without a car?" Erica said, raising an eyebrow.

Derek gave her a threatening look while she smirked at him and dug his keys out of his pocket. He tossed her the keys and she caught them easily, smiling.

Ruby tugged on Derek's shirt and said, "I'll make sure she won't break it."

Derek scoffed and patted her shoulder. "Good girl."

She smiled and skipped over to Erica.

Ruby looked up at her and cracked a half-smile. Erica smiled back and said, "Why don't we get you a nice, exspensive princess dress."

Ruby smiled back at Derek and waved as she followed Erica out the door.

Derek sighed.

He would be broke in a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Just have to warn you guys, I have a bit of writer's block for the seventh chapter, so that one may come late. Shouldn't talk so soon, but just in case.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dresses, Reunions, & Baths**

Erica pulled open the door of the Camaro for Ruby and she climbed in, sighing about the backseat again.

"We'll go to the mall first and get you some clean cltohes to change into after your bath." Erica mumbled, looking in the rearview mirror.

Ruby nodded in response and yawned.

"You really _don't_ talk much, do you?" Erica said, repeating Boyd's question.

Ruby licked her lips and mumbled, "I don't know."

Erica smiled, "Good enough for me."

It wasn't long before Erica had lead Ruby into The Gap and was looking over dresses with her.

"Can I have this one?" Ruby asked timidly. Erica shrugged. At least the kid was coming out of her shell.

"Get whatever you want. Derek's paying for it, anyways." Erica said, looking down at the pink dress.

"Yes!" Ruby grinned and pumped her little fist, making Erica smile again.

In the next ten minutes, Ruby had already picked out five dresses, a blue skirt and pink shirt and a pair of red sequined flats. They were much sparklier than her old ones.

"You should try them on," Erica said. "I don't want to be the one returning everything."

Ruby pouted, "Do I have to?"

Erica looked down into her wide, innocent eyes and sighed. Even when the kid was complaining, she was adorable.

She struggled to get out a firm, "Yes."

Ruby sighed again, "Fine."

Erica sat on the bench outside the room and listened to the child wrestle with the new clothing. There was an "Omph!" and hangers hitting the wall.

"I'm okay!" Said Ruby. Erica smiled and shook her head, looking at the magazines.

Ruby came out in a sapphire blue dress with white capris leggings underneath.

"Is this pretty?"

"Beautiful," Erica told her.

Ruby got a fairly large grin on her face and exposed little baby teeth. None were missing yet.

"Do I have to try them _all _on?" She asked.

Erica pursed her lips, "If they're all the same size, I guess not."

"Okie!" Ruby said, running back inside to take off the dress. She walked back out with her dresses and shoes, her white dress still filthy as ever.

"You want a nighty?" Erica asked. "I guess you could always use one of Derek's shirts, but he doesn't have any pink."

Ruby nodded and looked over at a light purple one with the faces of all the Disney princesses on it.

"That one?" Erica asked.

Ruby nodded and Erica told her to get two, since she didn't know how long Ruby would be there.

Erica was fairly fond of the kid already. After all, they had the same hair color.

As Ruby skipped along ahead of Erica, Erica spotted some boys from her school.

She could hear them talking about her, about the shirt she was wearing and about her chest. She rolled her eyes at their boyism, but was satisfied. Students had never given her the attention before and if they had, it was to laugh at her about a seizure she'd had in class. Ignorant teenagers and bullies were all they were. Now, she was out of their league and she enjoyed the jealously of the girls and the whistling of the boys, the regret they'd had about laughing at her.

Erica Reyes was finally on top of her game.

.

Lydia was walking through Forever 21 when she spotted Erica with a kid.

_When did Erica get a sibling?_ was her first thought.

She decided to lean over to Allison, who had finally gotten to getting out more, and asked, "Since when is Erica Reyes part of the Little Sibling program?"

Allison looked over at the little girl Erica was towing along. Their hair was about the same, but other than that, she had no idea.

"I don't know." Allison said.

Allison couldn't face Erica. Not after spring break and what had happened to them.

After what she'd done.

Lydia nudged her shoulder, noticing her weary look and asked, "Find anything worth buying?"

Allison shrugged, "Not really."

"We should move on then," Lydia said. "No sense in wasting time."

Allison followed Lydia out of the store and caught Erica's gaze.

Both faces were unreadable, but Allison could guess that Erica's was full of loathing on the inside.

She couldn't blame her.

Erica was tugged along by the little girl and she snapped her gaze away, looking fondly at the child.

Allison looked away and followed after Lydia.

.

Erica pulled up to her house and noticed that her parents were gone.

Like they'd care anyways.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." Erica told Ruby.

Ruby nodded and followed her inside, looking around.

The house was big and much nicer than Derek's. The walls were painted nicely and there were pictures hanging on the wall. Some were of two older people standing in front of the house. Others were of some little girl on her birthdays.

"Come on!" Erica called. She poked her head around the corner. "You alright?"

Ruby nodded and trotted after Erica, following her into the bathroom.

It was of decent size with a bathtub and a seperate shower with rippled glass.

Erica began to fill up the tub and Ruby pulled off her coat and set it down by the door.

Erica helped her out of her dress and shoes and wash her hair with some special shampoo her mother always bought her. Ruby was reluctant to tip her head back and kept squirming when the water hit her face, making funny faces whenever it did.

Ruby was wrapped up in the towel when Derek called.

"_Where are you?" _He asked.

"At my house, giving her a bath." Erica snapped, "Remember?"

"_When will you be back?" _

"Maybe twenty?" Erica said. "Years."

Ruby giggled and Erica smirked down at her.

"_Alright." _

And with that, he hung up. Erica rolled her eyes.

"We better hurry up or Wolfzilla is gonna breathe fire." Erica said.

Ruby giggled again and ran off to get her clothes.

Erica opened up the pack of underwear and took the tags off her clothes. When Ruby was dressed, they drove to the Hale house, where Derek and Boyd were disussing something.

"You called?" Erica said, knocking on the doorframe. Ruby was behind her in her sapphire dress and new red shoes. Her blonde hair was damp and uncombed.

Ruby ran over and jumped on the couch beside Derek, looking at the laptop he was watching.

"That's me!" Ruby said, looking up at him.

"I know," Derek murmured. He looked down at her and patted her shoulder again.

She looked up at him again and smiled. Derek sighed and shut the laptop, looking down at her.

Erica could sense Derek was pulling the sympathy card, something he had rarely ever used. She mouthed over to Boyd, "What's going on?"

He mouthed back, "Tell you later."

"Erica got me a new dress!" Ruby said. Derek nodded and said, "Pretty."

"Can we get ice cream again?" Ruby asked, jutting out her lower lip.

"Maybe later." Derek said.

Ruby nodded and snuggled in beside him again.

He was a good alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I really appreciate them. Still a warning for writer's block on the next chapter, can't really get past it today. Hope it'll be done soon, though.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Family & Friends**

Derek looked down at Ruby, who was sleeping on the couch in her princess nightgown.

They had more in common than he had thought.

He went through the records again on his laptop. Laura had taught him how to get into them when they were still teenagers.

Derek's heart constricted like a python wrapped itself around it.

He'd have to sneak in tomorrow and get some records with Stiles' help. All he could get was a confidential newspaper article.

Ruby gasped quietly and opened her eyes, "Derek?"

Derek rubbed her arm when she looked about ready to burst into tears.

"I want my mommy," she sniffled. Derek sat down beside her and she crawled into his lap, starting to sob again. Derek held her close and rubbed her back as she choked on loud cries. She wiped her nose along her sleeve and started dry-heaving between sobs.

"Calm down," Derek said.

"Mom-mommy."

Derek rubbed her back again and could feel her tears wetting his shirt.

After a couple more minutes of this, Ruby had started to stop dry-heaving and then wiped her nose again, staring up at Derek.

"I want my mommy," Ruby murmured again.

"I know," Derek told her. "Why don't you go back to sleep, okay?"

Ruby nodded and laid back down on the couch. Derek pulled the scratchy blanket over her again.

Isaac was standing in the doorway.

"Is she alright?" He asked. Derek nodded and shushed him. Then he heard Ruby's soft breathing patterns and said, "She's fine."

Isaac looked between her and Derek. "Are we going to keep her?"

"No," Derek answered quickly.

Too quickly.

He sighed, seeing Isaac's expression.

"I need you to watch her tomorrow." Derek said.

"I can't," Isaac told him. "I have to go to some extra credit class to get ahead."

Derek frowned. He wouldn't tell the kid to give up on college since he wanted Isaac to do something useful when he was done training.

"Alright." Derek said. "Don't fail."

.

It was a foggy morning when Ruby woke up. She balled her little hands into fists and rubbed her eyes harder and harder until she saw funny colored circles.

"I wouldn't do that." Derek told her. She stopped and looked over at him. He was pulling a grey short-sleeved shirt over his head.

"Why?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"You'll go blind." Derek said.

Ruby's eyes got wider and she waved her little hands in front of her face.

Derek snorted in amusement. Ruby jumped up on the couch and pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"Liar!" She accused, jumping down and stomping up to him. "I can see good!"

Derek ruffled her hair and said, "Get dressed, we have to go somewhere."

Ruby gave him the confused look again.

"Where?" She asked.

"You're going to stay at a friend's house while I do something." Derek said, getting some of her clothes out of a The Gap shopping bag.

"Friend?" Ruby asked. "What friend?"

"His name is Scott." Derek said.

"What about Voyd and Erica?"

"Boyd," Derek corrected lightly. "And they're doing something."

"Oh," Ruby said. "Is Scott your brother?"

Derek paused and looked down at the pink dress he was holding. "I like to think so."

"Oh," Ruby said again. "I don't like that dress."

Derek threw it back in the bag. "Then why did you buy it?"

"I liked it _then_."

Derek sighed and said, "Which color do you like _today_?"

Ruby thought about it and said, "Purple."

Derek pulled out the light purple dress.

"Not that purple!" Ruby cried.

"Which purple?" Derek couldn't keep himself from yelling.

Ruby looked down and shuffled her feet, shrugging.

Derek lowered his voice and pulled out a darker one. "This one?"

Ruby nodded and Derek handed it over to her. She pulled off her nighty and threw on the purple dress. She pulled on some dark blue leggings and put on her coat again. Derek handed her the new red shoes and she pulled them on quietly.

While they were driving, Derek looked in the rear view mirror.

"You'll like Scott." Derek reassured.

Ruby nodded and started playing with a button on her coat.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

The question took Derek by surprise. He figured he should be used to the randomness of Beacon Hills by now.

What would be the harm in telling a six-year-old?

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I do."

Ruby nodded and yawned.

"Tired already?" Derek asked.

Ruby nodded and rubbed her tummy, whining, "I'm hungry."

He remembered he hadn't fed her. He'd make Scott do that.

When he opened the window to check for Melissa McCall's scent and found she wasn't there, he pulled into Scott's driveway.

A second later, Scott ran out on the driveway, his face twisted into confused rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. "I have work."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I need you to babysit."

"Babysit?"

"Yes, Scott. Babysit."

"Can I come out now?" Ruby asked from the car.

"Yes," Derek responded. Ruby opened the door and hopped out.

"Who's that?" Scott asked. "Is that the girl you found?"

Hearing it from Scott made it sound creepy to Derek. He shrugged it off and said, "Watch her for a couple hours."

"I can't!" Scott said.

"I need you to watch her!" Derek threatened.

"Why can't _you_ take her?" Scott asked.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Ruby grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it. She could tell her alpha was getting upset.

Derek could tell she knew and he sighed.

_Too close_.

"Just watch her, okay? I need to find some things out."

Scott caught onto the lingering "about her" at the end and said, "What's your name?"

"Ruby," She told him.

Scott nodded and looked at Derek, "I have to work."

"Then ask Deaton about her," Derek said. "He said he'd help me."

"Fine," Scott said.

That was the end of that conversation and Scott ended up at the vet's office with Ruby in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this chapter is short. Sorry about that. But it's getting more dramatic and stuff, so Yay! I guess. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, Jackson and Peter aren't in this. I don't know why, really. Just didn't put them in.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Cats and Crimes**

"The cats don't like you very much," Ruby pointed out when Scott stumbled out of the cat's room, pulling a crazy cat from his shirt. He nodded and set down the bag of cat food.

"I know," Scott said. He sat down on the chair beside Ruby, who was looking at pictures in a vet book about kittens. "How did you find Derek?"

Ruby shrugged and said, "I just did."

Scott thought it over, "Is he your alpha now?"

"Is he yours?" She asked.

Scott shook his head. "No."

"Yeah, brothers do that sometimes," Ruby said, showing a picture to Scott. "What's wrong with that kitty's leg? Is it dead?"

"No, no, it's just a picture." Scott said.

"Oh," Ruby nodded. Ruby rubbed her tummy again, "I'm still hungry."

Scott nodded and got up to look for food.

Puppy chow didn't seem very good.

"Uh..." he fumbled around for the extra food Deaton kept for when they were working late nights. In the little fridge, he found some milk and on top of the mini-fridge, he found some Fruit Loops and foam bowls with plastic spoons. "Do you like Fruit Loops?"

Ruby galloped over in her shiny shoes and nodded, "Do you have milk?"

"Yes, yes, we do." Scott answered.

Scott ended up waiting for Deaton with Ruby at the desk. She sat on the tall stool and munched away on her cereal.

"So, how long have you been staying with Derek?"

Ruby noticed how his voice caught on the name and she looked up at him, confused. She shrugged, "I don't know. Do you like him?"

Scott sighed.

This would be a long day.

.

Derek stood in Stiles' room, waiting for him for what seemed like a century. He looked over to the pictures on his desk, bored.

There was a picture of a woman, probably in her thirties, holding a young Stiles in her arms and petting a giraffe's head. They resembled each other undoubtedly.

It was Stiles' mother.

He picked up the photograph to get a better look. He noticed they had the same hair color and her eyes were just barely different from his. Wide and some kind of honey color.

When he heard footsteps, he quickly set the picture on the nightstand.

Stiles opened the door and nearly flew out the window when he saw Derek.

"Whoa!" He screeched, falling back on the door. He steadied himself and glared, "What the...what are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Derek stated simply.

"Oh, the great alpha leader needs my help!" Stiles mocked. He sighed, knowing he sounded arrogant. "Why? Is this about the kid you found?"

"Yes," Derek said. "I need you to find out where her remaining family is."

"_Remaining _family?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, "The rest of them are dead. They could've been a pack, but I don't know for sure."

Stiles nodded, "So, uh, how old is she?"

"Six," Derek said. Before Stiles could open his mouth for another question, he said, "Her name is-"

"Ruby, I know."

Derek nodded, remembering.

"Why do you need my help anyways?" Stiles asked, suddenly remembering he should be annoyed with him.

"I can't sneak in myself." Derek scoffed. "Your father has the keys anyways."

Stiles groaned, "As long as you don't get me in trouble _again_."

Derek nodded. "I just need some information."

Stiles sighed and agreed, "Alright! Let's just hurry up, okay?"

.

"So, your name is Ruby Stark." Deaton confirmed.

Ruby nodded again, looking down at the kitten book again.

Deaton had arrived earlier and Scott had to tell him the details.

"Do you have a pack?" He asked.

Ruby looked up at him, shaking her head, "No more pack."

Deaton nodded, the girl seemed to understand.

"Well, we have some paper and pens if you want to draw." Deaton said, flashing her a welcoming smile. She smiled back and said, "What colors?"

"We just have black, if that's alright."

Ruby nodded eagerly, "Uh-huh."

.

Stiles went through the computer, typing in names.

When he finally got into the system and found her name, he yelled, "Uh, it should be in the-"

"I've got it," Derek snapped. He looked through it and frowned.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Derek pulled the papers away and shrugged off Stiles.

"What'd you find?" Stiles whined.

"None of your concern," Derek said, still looking through them with a clearly visible upset look.

"Uh, I helped you find it, let me see it!" Stiles was aware that he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it. The curiousity was killing him.

"It's nothing you need to know." Derek glared, his eyes glowing scarlet and his teeth dying to grow in length.

Stiles backed off after that and groaned, "You..." He made angry motions with his hands and yelled, "I don't like you very much!"

Derek rolled his eyes. He had worse things to worry about.

"I have to go."

He pushed past Stiles and out to his Camaro.

.

Ruby was sitting in the desk while Deaton and Scott worked in the back. She drew picutres of the kittens in the books, diamonds, her mommy's favorite dress and decorated it with hearts and stars.

The bell rang.

Ruby looked up.

"Hello!" She chirped.

Chris Argent smiled at her, nodding.

"Hello."


	8. Chapter 8

Almost 60 reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hunters & Alphas**

Scott heard Chris before Deaton had even reached the doorway.

He burst out, looking between Deaton and Chris.

"Mr. Argent," Deaton said. "What brings you here?"

Chris nodded over to Ruby and said, "We need to discuss something."

Deaton nodded, "Of course."

He led him to the back and Scott glanced at Chris as he walked past.

"Watch her." Chris instructed.

Scott gave him a confused look as he passed and then looked to Ruby.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"Just someone we know," Scott said. He knelt down beside her. "Do you know when Derek's coming back?"

"No," Ruby said. "He said he had stuff to do."

Scott sighed, "Come on."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you here alone." Scott said, grabbing her little hand and leading her into the backroom.

He didn't want the kid to get hurt. And if Chris was here, it was bad news.

"Does Derek know?" Chris asked. He said the name with distaste.

"I don't know, yet." Deaton said. "When is he coming?"

"We don't know." Chris said.

"Who's coming?" Scott asked, giving them his look that meant he wanted answers.

Deaton looked over to Ruby, "Hunters."

Ruby's eyes got larger and she asked, "Hunners?" Scott patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Deaton nodded and looked over to Scott.

"Why?" Scott asked, looking over to Chris.

"Her father," He nodded to Ruby. She looked at the floor and observed her shoes. "He got cocky."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Ruby," Deaton asked. "Are you staying with Derek?"

She nodded, "He's my alpha."

Chris inhaled sharply. Scott was still utterly confused and felt idiotic for not knowing.

"Call him and make sure-"

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to look at Derek. Ruby ran over and hugged his legs.

"Hunners," Ruby told him.

Derek knit his eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Her old alpha." Chris told him.

Derek looked over at Chris suspiciously and lifted Ruby into his arms, balancing her on his hip.

"What about her old alpha?" Scott questioned.

Ruby buried her face in Derek's jacket.

"He built a pack," Chris said. "A dangerous one."

"Dangerous how?" Derek asked. "With the attacks?"

Chris nodded, obviously he had seen the newpaper articles. "They were all new. Too many new ones and he couldn't control them. Killed her mother, a few people a couple towns away. They're blaming it on a mountain lion again but a hunter took some out."

Derek held Ruby closer, dreading what was coming next.

"He's going to take them all out." Chris said. "Even the children were...taken out. There were rumors a few spread out and left."

Ruby tightened her grip around Derek's neck and he patted her back, "They're coming here?"

"They followed her here." Chris gestured to the child in Derek's grip.

"Why didn't he just leave it there?" Scott asked. "Why did he have to come here?"

"Some of the people killed were hunters. His family," Chris informed.

Derek nodded, "Does he have any allies?"

Chris shook his head, "We don't know that yet, either. They're just rumors reaching here."

Chris' phone rang suddenly. He took it out and answered, "Allison."

Scott and Derek could hear perfectly well what was going on.

_"Did you tell them yet?"_

"I did."

_ "Make sure they take precautions. All of them, okay?" _ There was a sense of authority there, almost desperate.

"Of course. Call when you have more details."

Chris hung up and looked between the men. "We'll discuss more later."

"Thank you," Deaton told him. "You've been helpful."

Chris nodded, leaving the room.

Derek stepped aside and waited until he heard Chris' car pull out until he said, "Any ideas?"

Deaton and Scott looked at each other. Ruby leaned her head on Derek's shoulder and looked up at him, "Are we gonna move?"

"No," Derek told her.

Ruby nodded. "They don't like me."

"They don't like any of us," Scott sighed. "What if they target everybody?"

"From what Chris told us, it's only one right now." Deaton said. "He will plan this out carefully. Make sure there are no ties to Beacon Hills, or to Ruby."

Derek nodded and Ruby clutched him tighter. "What do we do?"

Deaton sighed, "Wait him out, see what we're up against first. He could have a whole clan of hunters on his side or he could be alone."

"We should tell Isaac and the others, just so they know." Scott said. He and Derek shared a look of concern.

"Call them," Derek said. "Make sure they're safe."

Scott nodded and Derek turned to leave, "Derek."

He turned halfway and looked over to Scott.

Scott wet his lips and managed, "Be careful."

Derek nodded and turned, taking Ruby wth him.

When they got home, Isaac had returned from his extra credit class and Boyd and Erica had stopped over.

They all looked at him expectantly, wanting answers.

Derek looked down and set Ruby down on her feet. "We'll have a talk later, okay?"

Ruby looked up at him with her lips pouted and her eyes brewing with fear and frustration. "Can I stay?"

Derek put his arm over her shoulder and sat down on the couch beside Boyd.

"Scott called," Isaac started. "He told us about the hunters."

"I know," Derek said.

"What should we do?" Erica asked quietly.

Ruby sat on the floor beside Derek's legs and hugged his calf, leaning her head against his knee.

"We wait to see what we're up against," Derek said. "Until then, keep an extra eye out. Avoid anything suspicious. Alleys, anywhere where you're alone. If _any_ of you are in serious trouble, you howl. Don't hesitate."

The wolves looked to their alpha and nodded.

Derek sighed, wondering how he was supposed to protect them all.

His pack would stay safe, that was for sure.

.

Isaac and Ruby had gone to sleep. Isaac laying on the mattress they'd kept upstairs and Ruby on the old couch with extra blankets because of the cold.

Derek stayed awake, making sure his territory was empty of threat. He looked over to Ruby from his seat in the chair.

_Poor kid_, he thought, _probably saw the whole thing._

His eyes drifted closed and when he woke up again, it was still dark and he saw Ruby standing by him with a blanket.

"Can I sleep by you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Derek sat her up on his lap. She curled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"'Night, Daddy." She murmured.

Derek froze and looked down at her.

She had a peaceful look on her face and he brushed some hair from her eyes.

"Goodnight," He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Short and sweet. I wasn't really in my zone today and was super tired, but I hope you guys still like this chapter.

Also, almost seventy reviews, wow. You guys make me happy. You really do.

I'm gonna take a nap now. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fruit Loops & Nap Time**

Isaac woke up and yawned, looking around the room. The sunlight shone in through the broken glass and he shoved the heavy blankets off of him, wincing at the cold. He remembered he was only in boxers, so he threw on some jeans and a T-shirt and headed downstairs. He saw Derek sleeping in a chair with Ruby tucked into his side. Derek's head was leaned on top of hers and he was snoring rather loudly.

Isaac smiled to himself and went to get another granola bar. He decided on strawberry and leaned against the doorway, laughing as Derek's snoring hitched.

Derek woke himself with his own snores and looked over at Isaac in a daze of sleepiness. "What time is it?"

Isaac looked at the old watch on the table. "About ten."

"It's Sunday?" He asked, looking down at Ruby for a quick moment. She fussed, pulling the blanket over her head. She groaned and hit Derek lightly in the chest. He slipped out from under her and she curled into a little ball again.

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, Sunday."

Derek nodded and dragged his hand down his face, try to swipe the sleepiness away.

Ruby sat up with a rat's nest of tangled hair and rubbed her eyes. "I'm hungry."

Derek sighed, "I'll get you something."

"I want Fruit Loops!"

"We don't have Fruit Loops." Derek replied, digging through the cupboards.

"Can we buy some?" Ruby asked, sitting up in her chair. Derek looked over to her and saw she was giving him the puppy dog look.

"No," Derek said, "That's not working this time."

Ruby jumped out of the chair and ran up to Derek, clasping her hands together and looking up at him with a pout. Derek looked over at Isaac, who was struggling not to laugh at the two.

"No. Fruit. Loops." Derek said.

"Please!" Ruby whined, tugging at his shirt.

"No," Derek said, looking down at her.

It was what had made him crack. The spoiled girl making her eyes as wide as could be, tearing up just a bit with her lips jutting out again. She had her hands stuck together like a Hallmark card.

"Isaac," Derek said, hating himself for it. "Go buy her some cereal."

Isaac was hunched over in hysterics by now and looked up, his eyes tearing up. "Oh-okay." He managed to hold himself together and reply, "Yeah, I can go with her."

Derek shook his head and looked down at Ruby, who was smiling up at him. She hugged his legs.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Yeah," Derek replied, "Go change."

Ruby skipped over to the The Gap bag and pulled out a pink dress today, shrugging off her nightgown and tossing the dress over her head.

Isaac's face was returning from its red state and he smirked at Derek. "Growing on you?"

Derek scoffed and turned away, chewing on a granola bar.

.

Ruby held up the box of cereal.

"Found it!" She cheered, hopping over to Isaac. "We need milk!"

"Milk, eh?" Isaac asked, steering the cart over.

"Can I sit in the seat again?" She asked.

Isaac shook his head, sighing, "I guess."

"Yay!"

Isaac set her in the seat and she looked up at him.

"You're just lazy." Isaac commented. Ruby crossed her arms.

"I'm just tired." She pouted.

Isaac chuckled and grabbed some milk. "Want anything else?"

Ruby thought for a moment and shouted, "Hula hoops!"

Isaac shrugged, "Derek's money."

When they got to the toys, Isaac began to see just what Derek had succumbed to. All the adorable pouts, some of the ugly tantrums and mostly just trying out the toys.

"We _have_ to try to hula hoops," Ruby said.

"We _have_ to?" Isaac asked. "Why do have to?"

"Because they might be broken," she pointed out. Isaac had to laugh.

"Alright, then," Isaac said, pulling a couple hula hoops off the rack. Ruby spun it around her hips and it clattered to the floor. She huffed and tried again...and again...and again.

"You try!" She told him.

Isaac smiled and spun the hula hoop around his hips for about another three minutes before Ruby crossed her arms and mumbled, "You're a show off-er."

"A show off-er?" He asked, tossing the hoops into the cart. She nodded and stepped onto the bar, holding onto the cart.

"Uh-huh."

They looked at the toys again until Ruby tugged at Isaac's shirt.

"What?"

"Someone's watching us," she whispered into his ear when he leaned down.

Isaac stood up quickly and looked around.

"Who?"

"They left." Ruby said. "Can we go home?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

.

Derek was looking through the books again when Isaac and Ruby came in with at least six bags of food.

Like he said. Broke.

"What's all this?" He asked, throwing his arms up in an agitated way.

"We needed spoons to eat with!" Ruby said, "And hula hoops and Fruit Loops and bowls and milk!"

"And Cheetos?" Derek asked, pulling a bag of Cheetos out.

Ruby nodded, "Isaac said I could get them!"

Isaac scratched his head and looked down when Derek glared at him.

He sighed, "Yeah, just go eat."

Ruby jumped up and grabbed one of the bags, running into the kitchen.

Isaac waited until she was out of hearing distance. "There was someone watching us."

Derek looked at him, "What?"

"Ruby said she saw someone watching us." Isaac said.

Derek nodded, "Anything else?"

Isaac shook his head, "No, nothing else."

"Be on guard," Derek said. Isaac nodded just as Ruby came back in.

"I need milk!"

Isaac pulled the milk out and followed her into the kitchen.

Derek looked after them, worried.

What could he have done if the hunters were in public again? Baring his fangs wouldn't be classified under self-defense.

.

After Ruby had finished her cereal, she slid under his arms and looked at the book.

"What are you reading?" She asked, leaning back. He rested his chin on her head.

"A book." Derek replied.

"What kind of book?"

"A book you can read."

Ruby tipped her head back and looked up at him, "Why doesn't it have pictures?"

Derek looked down at her and said, "I don't like picture books."

"Can you read it to me?" Ruby asked, slumped down again. Derek had his chin resting on her head again.

"You wouldn't like it."

Ruby sighed and yawned, "But I like books."

"Not this book." Derek sighed, tipping his head forward and kissing her hair. "I'll find you a different one and then you can take a nap."

"I don't like naps." She yawned again.

Derek almost chuckled, "You need one."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No I don't..."

Ruby's breath started balancing out and becoming softer.

Derek debated laying her on the couch, but decided to hold her instead. He rested his cheek on her head again and closed his eyes, taking in her scent.

She would need another bath soon, that was for sure.

"Daddy?" She murmured.

"Hmm?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Are they gonna hurt us?" Ruby asked him, tilting in his grip and laying with her stomach against his.

"No," Derek said softly, "I won't let them."

Ruby nodded into his shirt and fell back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, let's face it. They're all short chapters. But reviews are certainly nice.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hula Hoop Lessons & Gas Stations**

After Ruby's nap, she was jumping off of the walls.

"Can you teach me how to hula hoop?" She begged Derek.

"I don't...hula hoop." Derek told her, eating his sandwich.

She groaned, "Ple-e-e-ease?" She whined.

Boyd and Erica sat on the couch, looking amused at the two bickering.

It wasn't everyday their alpha fought with a six-year-old.

"Please!"

"No," Derek said sternly.

She gave up on him and skipped over to Boyd, wedging herself between the two.

"Voyd!" She asked, "Can you teach me?"

Boyd looked down at her and asked, "What makes you ask me all of a sudden?"

"Well, I heard Erica saying you have good hips," she explained.

Erica's cheeks blazed red and she looked down as Boyd's eyes widened. Derek snorted and shook his head. Isaac had his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing at the two.

"What?" Ruby asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Derek told her quickly. "Boyd, teach her."

Boyd sucked in a deep breath and tried to recover from the statement, standing up and grabbing the larger hula hoop from her hands. She squealed and clapped, dragging him away from the couch and holding the smaller hula hoop.

She spun it around her and it clattered to the floor again.

"Here," Boyd said, "you gotta swivel your hips."

"Wivel?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, because Boyd knows so much about 'swiveling his hips'." Isaac said. Erica shot him a glare and he bit his lip.

Boyd sighed and spun the hula hoop around him and moved his hips in a circular motion. It spun around and Ruby tried.

"I got it!" She cheered as it went around and around. It fell to the floor and she sighed, "I don't got it no more."

Derek sat on the chair and chuckled.

Boyd sighed as tried again and then smiled when she got it down for a few more seconds.

It went on like this for the next hour. Boyd hula hooping, Ruby imitating him and Isaac and Derek cracking jokes as Erica shot them glares and insults.

It was an entertaining evening.

.

Sheriff Stilinski locked the door to his office and hung up the keys by the front desk.

"Goodnight, Sheriff," the secretary said.

"Goodnight."

"Excuse me?" Asked a man, walking inside as the bell rang on top of the doorframe. He had black hair that was growing out in length and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. His skin was lightly tanned and he was fairly handsome. He couldn't have been over thirty.

"Yes," Sheriff Stilinski said. "What do you need?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking nervous. He dug a picture out of his pocket, "I'm looking for someone. My daughter."

The sheriff took the photograph from his hand. A little girl with blonde hair and light hazel eyes was pictured. She was smiling broadly at the camera while sitting at a picnic table.

"Her name is Ruby," He said. "I've been looking everywhere for her. I have no idea where she went and...I was wondering if you saw her anywhere?"

The sheriff shook his head, "I'm sorry. I haven't seen her anywhere. Do you want to put out a search?"

"No," the man repsonded quickly. "She's probably out with her aunt." He laughed to himself, "I'll call and check. I was just wondering."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and said, "If she doesn't show up soon, call for a search."

The man nodded, "Of course," and left.

The secretary smiled back at him. He was handsome, all right.

"Strange man," Stilinski muttered to himself. "See you tomorrow."

The secretary smiled to him and nodded in repsonse, going back to her computer screen.

.

Derek slid the gas pump from the tank, screwing on the cap and looking at Ruby through the window. She smiled up at him and he smiled back softly.

She climbed out of the car and grabbed his hand, following him into the gas station. The bell rang on top of the door and Derek got something to drink.

"Can I get a toothbrush?" She asked.

Derek nodded, remembering how bad her breath would get. "Yeah, go get something. But stay close."

Ruby nodded and let go of his hand, running over to the cheap toothbrushes and picking out a glittery blue one. She saw a fuzzy purple hat with a long scarf attached to it and slots for mittens. She pulled it off the rack and ran over to Derek again, "Can I get this?"

Derek looked down at it and knit his eyebrows together, setting her toothbrush on the counter. "It's not even cold out."

She sighed dramatically, "Okay."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Put it on the counter."

"Yay!" She said, throwing it on. The cashier smiled at her and took the dollar bills from Derek's hand.

"Your daughter?" She asked.

Derek looked down at Ruby, she smiled back up at him. Shrugging, he replied, "I suppose."

The cashier nodded and handed them the bag. "Have a good night."

"You, too!" Ruby said, catching up with Derek and grabbing his hand again. She put the hat on her head and held out the scarf part to Derek, "Isn't it soft?"

He patted her head and said, "Yeah."

She climbed into the backseat again and admired her toothbrush and hat, playing with ears that were sewn onto it.

"Thanks for the hat!" She said.

"Yeah," Derek responded. He looked back at her and she smiled back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

So I might make you guys hate me in this one, because it's a serious chapter & stuff. Don't hate me. Also, forgive me if my facts are wrong.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: "You're With Me Now"**

It was Monday when Ruby started to get sick. Derek had told her to get up three times before she finally did, looking paler than usual with red-rimmed eyes like she'd been bawling.

"You feeling alright?" Derek asked, sitting beside her.

She sniffled and shook her head, saying, "My throat hurts."

"Here," Derek said, sitting beside her and placing his palm on her forehead. He moved it around, sighing, "I think you have a fever."

She nodded and leaned into his palm, "I wanna sleep."

"Just lay down, Ruby." He told her, patting her shoulder as she slid back under the blanket.

Derek changed out of his pajama pants and pulled on some jeans, walking down the steps this time. Ruby was still laying on the couch with the blanket pulled over her head. Derek sat down beside her and pulled the blanket off, she buried her face in the pillow, turning away from him.

"Still not feeling good?" He asked.

Ruby shook her head at him and yawned, turning a color that concerned him. She brought her hand up to her mouth and made a little moaning sound.

Derek groaned, "Oh no," and quickly carried her out to the backyard, where she threw up behind a tree.

The smell was bad and Ruby came up the back porch steps and rubbed her eyes, "It tastes bad."

"Yeah, go brush your teeth and I'll get some medicine." Derek told her, keeping a safe distance but patting her hair.

He looked through the cupboards, finding only a bottle of Advil. Derek, Laura and the other younger ones had never gotten sick, really. Their immune system was always a lot stronger after they had shifted for the first time.

Ruby came back out, wiping her mouth of the extra toothpaste. She tugged at Derek's shirt and leaned into his side, whining, "Daddy."

He rubbed her shoulder and said, "I know."

She sniffled again and he sighed, "Go get your coat, okay? I've gotta go to the drug store and take you with."

Ruby nodded and Derek carried her out to the living room, putting on her coat and shoes. He carried her back out to the car and drove to the drug store.

They pulled up and Ruby climbed out, huddling closer to Derek.

"Come on," he said, picking her up and carrying her inside. She buried her head in his shoulder and he went through the isles, finally finding some flu medicine.

He grabbed Pediacare Flu and made his way to check-out. Ruby sniffled again and mumbled, "Daddy. My arm hurts."

"I know," He told her, rubbing her back with his free hand after putting the medicine on the counter. The woman at the check-out smiled at him gently.

"Flu's been going around again." She said.

Ruby turned to look at her and Derek nodded. She scanned it and said, "Seven forty-nine."

Derek pulled out a ten dollar bill and the woman smiled at Ruby. Ruby turned back into Derek's jacket and tightened her grip, sucking on her arm.

She gave him change and then pulled out a yellow sucker that had the words Honey Pops on them. "Here, it'll help your throat."

Ruby gave a small smile and took the sucker from her, looking up at Derek.

"Can I?"

"Yeah," Derek said, "How much?"

The woman raised her hands and smiled, "On the house."

Derek nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," the woman said. "Hope she feels better, soon."

Derek nodded again and left the store. He put Ruby in the back again and she had the sucker in her mouth, leaning her head against the window.

Ruby passed out on the couch again after Derek had figured out how much medicine he was supposed to give her. He pulled the blanket back over her and sighed, taking a nap on the chair for lack of sleep the night before.

Isaac had returned home, but steered clear because Derek told him to, since his immune system was still developing from his human state to the wolf. Ruby had slept on the couch for the rest of the day, watching cartoons on Derek's laptop. By Tuesday night, she still hadn't felt better and had woken him up in the middle of the night.

"What?" He asked.

"Daddy, I still hurt." She said.

Derek leaned forward and felt her head again. If anything, the fever had gone up.

"Still have a fever, too." Derek said, running his hands through her hair, trying to get the cowlicks to go down. He pulled the coat over her shoulders and slid on her shoes, carrying her back out to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Deaton's," Derek told her. "I don't think your fever's going down with that medicine."

Ruby buckled up in the middle and layed down in the seat. Derek passed her his jacket and she bunched it up like a pillow, laying it under her head.

He pulled up to the animal clinic and brought Ruby inside. She kept her shoulder glued to his hip and followed him inside as he ignored the closed sign.

"I'm sorry, we're clo-" Deaton stopped as he looked up to see Derek and a pale Ruby standing by him. "Derek, Ruby," he nodded in welcome, "do you need help?"

"She's sick," Derek said, getting to the point. "Medicine isn't working and her fever won't go down."

Deaton nodded, "And you think it's a different sickness?"

"What else is there?" Derek asked, agitation lacing his tone.

Deaton nodded again and held out his hand, "Come on, Ruby."

Ruby went forward and grabbed his hand, following him to the back room. Deaton set her up on the slab and asked, "Do you feel any pain?"

Ruby shrugged, "My throat hurts."

Deaton pulled out a box and took out a thermometer. Derek gave him a look. Deaton gave him a reassuring one and said, "It's brand new. Perfectly sanitary."

When Derek realized he wasn't lying, he let Deaton do his work.

"Well, her fever's high. That's not a good thing and regular medicine won't help." He explained.

"What will?" Derek asked, picking Ruby up again. She layed her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It sounds like rabies," Deaton said.

"What?" Derek practically yelled. "What do we do? Shots?"

Deaton nodded, "It would certainly help. Her immune system isn't as strong yet since she hasn't shifted."

Derek held her closer, "Will she get better? What'll happen?"

Deaton shook his head, "Take her to the hospital. I advise right away."

Derek leaned his head on hers, his heart clenching. Deaton gave him a sympathetic look.

Ruby looked up to Derek, moaning, "Daddy."

"I know," Derek said. "Come on, we'll go to the hospital."

.

"Ruby, were you ever bitten by an animal?" Mrs. McCall asked. "Any bats? Raccoons?"

Ruby shook her head and sank lower into Derek's lap. He rubbed her shoulders and Mrs. McCall gave him a worried look.

"Well," she began. "There was this bat that couldn't fly and I tried to help him once. He bit me though."

"How long ago was that, sweetie?" She asked.

Ruby shrugged, "Couple months ago, I guess."

Derek leaned his head on hers, biting his lip.

"Did you get any shots?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"I got flu shots," Ruby said softly.

"I mean for the bite, sweetie."

Ruby shook her head.

Mrs. McCall sighed, "All right, come on, honey."

Derek picked her up and followed Mrs. McCall. He followed her to the waiting room and she said, "I'll get you a room."

When he sat down, Ruby had to tilt her head up to even look at him, "I don't feel good."

Derek kissed her head and said, "I know, baby. I know. But you're with me now, and nothing's going to happen to you."


	12. Chapter 12

Well, this chapter is serious, too. But I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Guardians**

Ruby laid in the bed, twitching her fingers together in agitation.

_One of the signs,_ Mrs. McCall told him, _hyperactivity, agitation, trouble swallowing. _

Derek put his hand over hers, "Ruby, stop."

She could hardly move her neck as she looked at him and said, "I can't, Daddy."

He stared at her and wrapped his hand around hers, "Okay."

He must've shown he was falling apart because Ruby told him, "I'm sorry."

Derek pulled his hand away and shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Mrs. McCall came in, holding a clipboard and papers. "We have to do a blood test, now."

"Alright." Derek said.

Mrs. McCall switched the bed into a sitting position and pulled out a needle and a small bag with it.

"I thought it was already diagnosed." Derek said.

She shook her head, "It's very likely, but we still need to double check." She turned to Ruby, who crossed her arms under the blanket.

"I don't like needles," She whined.

Mrs. McCall gently pulled off the blanket, setting the needle on the bed with the cap still on it. "We've gotta take some tests, Ruby, okay? It'll be quick, I promise."

Ruby shook her feebly.

"Tell you what," Mrs. McCall said, "If you let me do this, I'll give you fifty cents."

Mrs. McCall took two quarters from her pocket and held them up, smiling to her. Ruby slowly uncrossed her arms and held one out.

"Good girl," she said, taking the needle off the cap. "Can't flinch, okay?"

Ruby gave a tiny nod and scrunched her eyes together.

Derek looked away and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw Isaac's number.

"Hey," he said, leaving the room and shutting the quietly behind him.

_"Derek?"_ Isaac asked, _"Where the hell did you go? We thought the hunters got you."_

Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm at the hospital. Ruby got sick."

_"Sick enough to leave in the middle of the night?"_ Isaac asked, _"What happened?"_

"They think she got rabies," Derek said.

_"Rabies? How did she get rabies?"_

"Some damn bat or something." He told him. He looked back inside to see Mrs. McCall smiling and handing her the quarters. Ruby took them and fiddled with them, her fingers moving in quick motions. "You should come. Still need to keep an eye out."

_"I'll be over in a bit,_" Isaac said, hanging up.

Derek turned and met Mrs. McCall.

"How long will it take?" Derek asked.

Mrs. McCall shook her head, "Shouldn't take too long."

Derek nodded, smelling the bit of blood in the bag. He exhaled shakily, knowing the smell.

"You should see if you can find any family of hers, Derek." Mrs. McCall said. "We can't prescribe any treatments for this without a legal guardian."

"I'm her guardian," he snapped.

"Not legally," Mrs. McCall said. "And we don't have the time to get out adoption papers."

"I have no idea where her family is," Derek seethed. "She's a runaway."

Mrs. McCall shook her head, talking in a hushed tone, "She's like you, isn't she?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

"Shouldn't she be healing?" She asked, looking back at the girl in bed.

Derek shook his head sadly, "Her immune system isn't as strong yet."

Mrs. McCall nodded, "I'll see what we can do."

She left with the bag of rancid smelling blood and Derek went to sit beside Ruby again. She rolled on her side, facing him.

"I can't sleep," she said. Derek brushed some hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, wetting his lips.

"Isaac'll come and keep you company, okay?" He told her. She nodded and held his hand, which seemed to be so big compared to hers.

They watched reruns of the Disney channel shows the rest of the night. Isaac fell asleep on the futon by the window.

Derek's eyes were starting to drift shut after a couple of hours.

Shouldn't take too long, my ass, Derek thought, rubbing his eyes. Ruby was still wide awake and holding the little stuffed bear Isaac had gotten on the way there.

Mrs. McCall came back in and quietly called Derek.

Derek patted the space beside Ruby and stood up, walking out into the hall.

"Well, the tests came back positive," She told him, a sympathetic look on her face.

He resented every bit of it, biting his tongue to keep from yelling.

"And you can't do anything about it?" Derek asked.

"Not without a legal guardian," Mrs. McCall told him.

He stood there rigid, not saying a thing while she explained the small chances of survival to him, going over symptoms and IVs and all the crap that made him want to rip somebody's throat out. He simply nodded to the circumstances, stepping back inside.

"Daddy," Ruby said softly, as if straining to get out the word.

Derek sat back in the chair, "You need something?"

Ruby shook her head and held out the teddy bear to him as if he looked like he needed it. He sucked in shaky breath as his throat clenched and his eyes watered.

He hated all of it. All the mixed emotions he hadn't felt for such a long time. Every feeling he'd beaten down inside had come up to the surface when he took the little teddy bear and held it in his hands. He felt the tears pricking his eyes and his heart feeling as if it was shattering, the shrapnel piercing his lungs and making it hard to breathe.

Derek wiped his eyes and listened to Isaac's heartbeat, making sure he was still asleep. When he knew for sure he was, he stroked the teddy bears false fur and handed it back to Ruby.

"You should keep it." He told her, sniffling.

He sighed in frustration, hating every feeling.

There was another smell in the room. A familiar one.

A wolf.

Ruby was looking behind him with wide eyes.

Derek stood up and turned to see a man with black hair standing in the doorway. He looked a few years older than Derek, with masculine features and a tall build.

"You must be Derek," he said in a calming voice, "I'm Ruby's father."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews guys, a hundred? Wow! That's spectacular. Hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Who's Afraid of the Hunter?**

Ruby had to scoot over to hold Derek's hand. He squeezed it and glared at Ruby's supposed father.

The man sighed, "I see you've been taking care of my daughter."

"Seems that way," Derek said through gritted teeth.

The man sighed and made sure to stay a safe distance from Derek's look.

"I _am_ her true father," he said, knowing Derek had doubts.

"You mean the one that painted a target on her back?" Derek said it as an accusation.

He tilted his chin up and said, "Seems that way."

Ruby moaned, "Daddy."

The man moved closer but stopped when Derek sat down beside her and he realized she was talking about him. He looked away from them, clenching his jaw.

He spotted the other beta sleeping on the futon.

"Don't suppose you'll say your name?" Derek asked.

"I'm Charles." He told him. "I've come for my daughter."

Derek still kept on a stone cold expression for him. "First thing you can do is sign for medication."

"I can do better than medication," he said, walking forward. He stood face to face with Derek, "If I can have a moment."

Derek stepped back but made sure to stay close.

Charles smiled softly at Ruby and asked, "How's my little gemstone?"

Ruby sat farther back into the bed. Charles' shoulders slumped and he slowly reached out for her hand.

"Don't be scared of me, darling." Charles pleaded gently. "I'm going to make you feel better."

Ruby sat a little closer and took Charles' hand. He stroked it with his thumb longingly, then reached up and cupped her pale face. Ruby leaned into his grip and held his hand with both of hers.

Derek watched as Charles stroked her cheek, smiling at her reassuringly. Suddenly, the veins in his hand turned black, the poison pulsing through his wrist and up into his arm, spreading out through his body. Charles shivered slightly, but let it run through him. Ruby's eyes started drifting as she held his hand closer. Her skin was going back to its usual color, her rosy cheeks going back to normal. Then, her expression turned to peace, like she was experiencing pure bliss. Charles slid her down into the bed and stroked the hair from her eyes, pulling the blanket over her. He kissed her temple and whispered, "Goodnight, baby doll."

"What about you?" Derek asked quietly. "Won't you get sick?"

Charles shook his head, still staring at Ruby and rubbing her back. "I'm immune to it. I'll be fine."

Derek nodded and looked over to Isaac. Isaac had always been a heavy sleeper from what Derek had seen.

"Thank you," Charles said suddenly, still adoring his child. "For taking care of her. Lord knows I've done a terrible job."

"I heard," Derek snapped.

Charles sighed and turned to him, nodding, "Rumor's reached here, I suppose."

"It did," Derek assured. "What really happened to her mother? Her pack?"

"I thought you already knew," Charles said.

"I want to hear it from you," Derek said. "I want to know the truth. She has nightmares about it every night."

Charles shook his head sadly, stroking Ruby's hair. She stirred, but didn't wake.

"First full moon's hard," Charles started. "I'm sure you know that."

Derek stayed still and lifted his chin, gesturing for him to go on.

"They were people I knew. The new betas. Worked in a hospital for a few years and thought they deserved a second chance. Most of them accepted. I thought they could handle it but, one got loose, the others followed."

Charles stopped and looked at Ruby for a few seconds before finishing, "They got Ruby's mother, some others. I thought they got her, too. But then I come here," He looked over to Derek, "And I see you buying medicine for her."

"You followed us," Derek concluded.

Charles nodded, "What else was I going to do? Leave her here? After that hunter threatened me?"

Derek stayed silent, staring down at Ruby. He has a feeling of dread inside him.

"Are you going to take her back then?"

"Yes," he said turning to Derek. "She's all I have left, I can't leave her here."

"I understand," Derek forced out. And he did understand. Charles losing her would be like him losing Laura.

But it hurt him, too.

"I need another day."

Charles smiles, looking down at her again, "Of course. It seems she's gotten to you."

Derek nodded and sat down on a chair. Charles sighed again, stroking her arm.

"She'll be fine now," Charles said, standing up.

Isaac's heartbeat sped up a bit and he sat up on the futon, "What time is-"

He stopped when he saw Charles and stood up quickly, almost falling over.

"It's fine, Isaac," Derek said. "He's Ruby's father."

Isaac looked from Charles to Derek, then said, "Didn't he-"

"No," Derek warned, "Chris was wrong."

Isaac gulped and said, "Okay. Uh, I'm gonna go get coffee."

Derek nodded as Isaac walked past him.

Charles looked to Derek, "Maybe we should let her sleep. Go get some coffee, too. I'll buy."

Charles started to leave and Derek sighed and began to follow.

Derek, Isaac and Charles sat in the cafeteria, where Isaac asked Charles questions.

Isaac asked question after question, each to which Charles answered calmly. Even after the first twenty minutes of them.

Charles decided to ask questions then, "Have you seen any sign of the hunters?"

Derek shook his head, "Not yet."

Charles nodded in relief, "Glad she hasn't shown up yet."

"She?" Isaac asked.

Charles nodded, "Yes, Penny. I'm sure that's her name."

Derek vaguely remembered the name, "What did she look like?"

Charles thought for a moment, "Brown hair, possibly...blue eyes? Kind of short, around five feet."

Derek had a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Have you seen her?" Charles asked.

Then it shot into his mind like a bullet.

The pharmacist.

"I think so," Derek said. He stood up and threw the coffee away. "Isaac, call Boyd and Erica."

Isaac whipped out his phone and Charles walked with Derek up to Ruby's room.

The ride up the elevator was excurtiatingly long.

"You're sure it was her?" Charles asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

Derek nodded, slamming on the button some more. "Fits the description."

Charles nodded, prepared to jump out of the elevator at any moment.

.

Mrs. McCall signed the papers for Ruby. "I can check on her," she told the doctor.

Mr. Smith nodded and turned away as Mrs. McCall started to leave.

"Checking out?" Asked another nurse. She brushed her brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Not yet," Mrs. McCall said, smiling at her. "I have to check on a patient first."

"Oh, I can do that for you." She said. "I'm sure it's been a long shift."

"Oh, well, that'd be great!" Mrs. McCall smiled at her savior, "Thank you. Uh, her name is Ruby Stark. She's in room 325. She's six, so just don't say too much to her, okay? Don't want the poor thing getting nightmares."

The nurse nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you..." She looked to the nametag. "Penny."

Penny smiled, "Of course."

Mrs. McCall left then, with Penny starting on her way to the room.

She set the sheets on the table and checked her pocket. She flinched as the needle pricked her finger and pulled it out. The black liquid wolfsbane moved a bit, a small air bubble shining.

No worry, she thought. Like that'll do any harm.

She looked inside, smiling as she saw no one. She slipped inside as the little brat popped her head up groggily.

"Daddy?" She mumbled.

"Go to sleep," Penny said soothingly. "Just take a nice long nap."

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes again, falling fast asleep.

Penny smiled, thinking, _**Let's see what the damn alpha makes of this.**_


	14. Chapter 14

****So, this is the last chapter, but I'm writing an epilogue so you can look forward to that.

I hope you guys like.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Poison**

Charles jumped out of the elevator with Derek at his heels. He passed Mrs. McCall and asked, "Where's Ruby?"

"I thought you were in the room with her?" Mrs. McCall said. "Why? What happened?"

Charles turned a corner and Derek went after him, Mrs. McCall staring after them confused.

Derek spun into the dimly lit room, seeing the pharmacist holding a needle over the IV tube. It was filled with black liquid.

"Penny," Charles said, slowly inching his way toward her. "You don't have to do this."

"And you didn't have to butcher my family," Penny accused, a frightening glint in her eyes. "But things happen..."

She stuck the needle into the tube while Ruby stirred slightly at the noise. Her finger hovered over it, ready to press down and release the liquid.

"Don't do this, Penny," Charles begged, "You don't have to dishonor them like this. She's only a child. You have a code."

Penny laughed lightly, petting Ruby's hair. Charles stiffened, terrified.

Derek didn't know what to do. He stood there as Charles spoke to Penny in calming, hushed tones, staring at Ruby. He was as terrified as Charles was.

"That code is so outdated," Penny mused, brushing Ruby's hair behind her ear. Ruby sighed deeply, her eyes opening. She looked up at Penny with wide eyes.

"Daddy," She asked, starting to get up. Penny grabbed her arm and slammed her back on the bed.

"Don't move, you little brat." Penny hissed. Ruby whimpered and shrank back, her wide eyes filling with tears and terror.

Charles was stepping closer as Penny glared at the child.

Penny slammed the plunger down and Charles growled, slamming her into the wall.

Derek went for the IV, trying to pull it out of Ruby's hand without tearing the vein.

"Daddy," She cried. Derek got it out and brought her hand up to his mouth, sucking out the poison like he would a snake bite. Ruby was crying in fear and trying to jerk her hand away.

Penny was up and screaming at the top of her lungs. Charles growled again and threw her to the wall again, her head making a sickening crack.

Mrs. McCall was in there in a second, standing the doorway, yelling, "What's going on?!"

"Call the police!" Charles told her, standing over Penny. "She's still breathing, but get the doctor."

Mrs. McCall nodded and went to get the doctor.

Ruby was shoving away Derek, screaming. He spit out the poison and stepped back as Charles picked her up and held her, whispering, "Daddy's here, I've gotcha."

She cried into his shoulder as Charles kissed her head, gently bouncing in a calming motion. Ruby's cries died down as Charles held her close.

Derek looked down at Penny, who was breathing like a broken bird.

Then he looked at Ruby, who was clinging to Charles and sniffling, "Daddy."

He turned away as Mrs. McCall and the doctor charged in.

.

It was a long night, explaining how the woman, Penny, had an old grudge against Charles and tried to kill his daughter. Sheriff Stilinski let them go, recognizing the man from before.

Penny, who had a cracked skull, would be sent to an asylum when she recovered.

Derek, who was promised one more day, sat with Ruby on his lap, waiting for Charles.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked, holding Derek's hand and facing him.

Derek sighed, "I don't know."

Ruby hugged him and said, "I don't want to go."

Derek kissed her head, a familiar ache in his chest. "I know, baby. I don't want you to go, either."

Ruby squeezed his hand and he whispered, "I wish you could stay. But you have a family. You need to go with your family."

"But you're my family," Ruby whispered back, looking up at him.

Derek could've fallen apart completely right there and then. But he stayed silent and closed his eyes, breathing shakily.

A car pulled up and Derek held her closer, not wanting to let go.

It wasn't Charles, but Scott who came in. Looking around.

He practically ran into the room, "My mom told me what happened. Did she get hurt?"

Derek shook his head as Ruby turned to look at him, "Everyone's fine."

Scott nodded and sighed in relief, sitting beside them.

"Is she leaving?" Scott asked.

Ruby clung to Derek and whined, "I don't wanna."

Derek rubbed her back, nodding, "Her father's coming."

Scott nodded and sighed. The kid had grown on him in that afternoon.

He could feel Derek's misery, though. The feeling flooded off of him and around the room like a hurricane. It almost made Scott's heart break.

They sat there for a few more minutes like that. Derek clutching Ruby like she was dying, Scott sitting there and letting them have their peace, Ruby had her face buried into Derek's shirt, her arms wrapping around him tightly, but not making it all the way around.

Another car pulled up and Derek buried his face in her hair, kissing her head and sighing shakily, like he would break at any moment.

Ruby climbed off of Derek's lap and held his hand as he led her to the door. Scott stayed behind, eavesdropping.

Derek opened the door to a beautiful afternoon. The sky was blue, the sun shone through a mild drift of clouds, it was a perfect temperature.

But Derek felt like hell.

"Hey, gem." Charles said, "Ready to go?"

Ruby nodded sadly, looking up at Derek.

Charles smiled at her reassuringly.

Ruby hugged Derek tightly and Derek rubbed her back, saying, "Be a good girl."

She nodded and Derek ruffled her hair as Ruby pulled away slowly, trudging away to the car with her The Gap bag in tow. She climbed into the backseat and held her head low.

"Thank you, again." Charles said, "For helping her."

"Where are you taking her," Derek asked, looking up at him.

Charles licked his lips and said, "I have a sister-in-law in Michigan. I called and she's going to take us in. No more betas for quite a while. Promised that."

Derek nodded, "Make sure she's safe."

Charles nodded to him, "I will." He sighed, looking back at Ruby, who was staring out the window at them. She looked back down and Charles said, "We better get going."

"Be careful," Derek said, standing on the porch steps.

As they drove away, Ruby turned and waved back at him. He waved back, smiling at her longingly.

It hurt, he had to admit. Like losing a daughter.

He sat on the steps and watched the car slowly disappear into the trees.

Scott came and sat by him, watching after them with him. Derek quickly wiped his eyes, hoping Scott hadn't seen anything.

They sat there for a while, watching after that car as if hoping it would return.

But it didn't. And Derek sighed, knowing it wouldn't for quite a long time.

Scott breathed in deeply, breaking the silence by asking, "I...I've been thinking. About the pack."

Derek looked at him and saw his gaze staring deep into the woods.

"Do you...do you think there's any more room for another pack member?" He asked quietly, as if dreading the answer.

Derek looked at the path again and almost smiled.

"There's always room."


	15. Chapter 15

****This is really short, but I hope you guys like it. You've been faithful readers!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The years passed and the pack grew closer. Scott included.

Isaac had graduated with his extra classes and had taken over as the new swim coach, following his father's footsteps. He set up a strict 'no drugs or alcohol' rule. Anyone who had been caught would be suspended or expelled from the team.

Scott had never found the cure he was looking for, but he'd admitted to the pack, treating and loving them like a family. He and Allison had gotten back together and Scott had propsed shortly after getting into a college. Allison had accepted and Chris had even given his blessing, as long as Scott promised to put her needs before his and protect her at all costs. They'd married after their college graduation and the Argent family had retired from hunting shortly after.

They were expecting a child in a few months.

Lydia had slowly gotten over Jackson, but had never really forgotten him. She'd accepted a date with Stiles shortly into senior year, staying with him until college. After they'd gotten into their second year at seperate ones, they agreed it would be best to see other people. They remained close friends after, though.

Erica and Boyd had moved down to San Francisco after they'd finished training and kept in touch, calling and video chatting almost every day. Boyd had proposed later and she'd accepted. They were due to have a wedding the next year.

Derek had rebuilt the Hale house, spending his inheritance on the roof and new windows. The pack had helped him build it. Isaac stayed with him for a while, but had moved into his own apartment.

It was at least ten years after the hunter incident. Derek had been sitting in the living room, staring at the wall, thinking, when there was a knock at the door. He'd gotten up slowly, tired from the night before. He opened the door to a teenager, tripping over the step and muttering, "Oh, crap. Sorry."

She had blonde hair, resembling Erica's. Her eyes were hazel and she was petite and just _so_ familiar.

"You might not remember me," She said, smiling at him. "But, my name's Ruby."


End file.
